Happily Ever After Now What?
by Leah's Angel
Summary: Rose and Dimitri finally got their happily ever after but what comes after that?


A/N: I have nothing interesting to say... except thanks for reading. I love you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose POV:

We have spent so long fighting to be together.

Until finally we did it, we won.

Dimitri and I were free to be together everyone knew and most people were happy. We got our happy ending.

But here's the thing, our whole relationship up until this point was made of, stolen moments and long periods of time being apart with only memories or fantasies to keep our love alive.

So now that all gone, we live together, see each other nearly every other day and just be an ordinary couple. And it was great for a while.

Then one day I was doing the dishes of all things, when Dimitri came in giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then went up stairs to have a shower.

Later that night whilst I went upstairs for shower myself and upon opening the bathroom the door I see a pile of his dirty clothes, right next to the clothes basket and then right in the middle of the floor was MY towel is a soaking wet heap. That's it the last straw. Snatching up the towel I stormed down the stairs.

"Dimitri! Can handle the fact you never do dishes or put the toilet seat down, but that's enough do you know what this is?"

He looked away from some western movie he was watching on TV and glanced at my hand.

"A towel?" then looked back at the screen.

I moved and stood in front the screen, "Not just 'A' towel 'MY' towel! Soaking wet and on the floor!"

By now he had given up trying to watch his show but instead stared at me amused. Fury built did he not take this serious?

"Why are you smirking it's like you don't care at all."

"I do care Rose but don't you think you're over reacting?"

My arm holding my towel dropped to my side, Dimitri rose from the couch and placed his hands on my shoulder, "Now Roza, what's this really about?"

Truthfully until that moment I didn't know why I was so upset but having him so close, the spark and electricity that was always there before was nonexistent. The mystique of Dimitri was gone the veil had fallen. I still loved him but he was no longer this god like person, he was a man nothing more.

To be fair he was a man who could kill at the drop of a hat but he was a man who left the toilet seat up and hogged the blankets.

"Dimitri I love you but I don't know no, WE don't know how to do this. Just be together, we've never done it before. All I know is fighting for you. Not housekeeping and whatever this is."

I was met with silence, expect for the noise of the TV which had just become background noise.

Until Dimitri finally asked, "So now what?"

I simply shook my head, "I don't know, do I make your breakfast every morning and dinner at night? What do I do, I don't know how to be in a relationship where I'm not nearly dying or you're not. Does u have any answers on how we live beyond any of that?"

"Yes by waking up and having breakfast in the morning and dinner at night. By sleeping in a nice bed every night, by having fights over money and other normal stuff married couples fight about. Finishing it off with a holiday every so often for excitement.

I scoffed, "A holiday for excitement r you crazy?"

"No but you might be, this is all we ever wanted, remember this is all we've fought for."

I could feel tears prickling in the corners of my eyes, "Yeah but now I've got it I'm not sure what to do with it, how to turn off everything else, I mean I can't turn it off, I hear a bump and my heart races but it not in fear anymore its excitement, that maybe another adventure will. Begin."

I looked into Dimitri's eyes and could see understanding. He understood, worse he agreed.

"Some days I just I hate, I, I hate..."

"Me. Do you rose? Do you hate me?" For the first time I saw a flicker or worry in his eyes this was more serious then he first thought.

I was shocked by his question, even worse I had to actually think about it for a second, "Hate you? No but I think I'm beginning to resent you. And if we keep living like this I'm afraid I might."

The tears began to fall, I had no strength to hold them back, "What's worse is I know you feel the same and I can't bear the thought of you feeling like that towards me."

I expected Dimitri to argue with me to tell me I was wrong. Instead his arms dropped and he simply nodded. We both knew what we had to do. The only thing that we could do.

So I walked out the front door into the rain and away from my one true love. Still in my hand the towel that started the end.

I'm not sure if I'm in shock or what but I started laughing uncontrollably. It was so funny I mean after everything we had been through, the age gap, the attacks on St Vladimir's, him turning strigoi, me becoming a fugitive, we've been through all of that, we fought though all of that, for us. In the end it was getting our happily ever after that defeated us. And if that's not irony.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. I will be uploading my other stories within the next few days. So check them out and let me know what you think.


End file.
